


Parting is such a sweet sorrow

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [537]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, I'm so sad, MARCO JOHNNY GELSON I WILL REMEMBER U FOREVER, Men Crying, SHAKESPEARE WHY, TT, life-long friendship, so i don't say Marco is becoming a video analyst, the season is over and i already miss them all, written yesterday because i wanted to watch the game
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: "Bonne nuit. Bonne nuit. La séparation est une si douce douleur que je dirai bonne nuit jusqu'à ce que ce soit demain."Shakespeare.
Relationships: Marco Russ & Alex Meier, Marco Russ & Eintracht Frankfurt Players, Marco Russ & Jan Zimmermann
Series: FootballShot [537]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Parting is such a sweet sorrow

Parting is such a sweet sorrow

Marco est à la retraite alors. C’est sa propre décision, il le sait depuis le début de la saison, mais c’est comme si on venait de lui annoncer. Marco est à la retraite et il ne sait pas ce qu’il va pouvoir faire parce qu’il n’a pas l’impression d’avoir pu profiter de sa carrière, et pourtant rester majoritairement à Francfort était le choix de sa vie. Son cancer ne l’a pas aidé à profiter de son club. Il joue face à Paderborn comme dernier match de la saison, et alors que Jonathan vient aussi d’annoncer qu’il quitterait le club juste après, Marco se sent totalement perdu, sa blessure vient tout juste de se remettre, et lui il annonce sa retraite. Il ne peut pas tenir une saison de plus, il doit rentrer chez lui maintenant, et laisser les jeunes faire son travail. Il a beaucoup vu avec les années, et depuis qu’il est retourné à Francfort, il n’a pu que vivre au maximum, surtout une fois remis du cancer. Alors même s’il a des remords, mais il n’a pas de regrets. Il a vécu tout ce qu’il avait à vivre.

Et même sur le banc, en regardant ses coéquipiers jouer, Marco ne regrette rien, parce qu’il a fait son temps, parce que gagner la Pokal en 2018 sera toujours quelque chose dont on pourra se souvenir, et si on se souvient de leur exploit, alors on se souviendra de lui. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour laisser l’avenir à Martin, parce qu’il sait que tôt ou tard, David et Makoto le rejoindront. Jan vient s’asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc, ils sont les deux vieux souvenirs d’une autre époque, et il ne sait pas si c’est une bonne chose. Il ne manque qu’Alex pour compléter le trio, mais Alex sera bientôt là, de retour à Francfort pour s’occuper des jeunes. Jan s’occupe des gardiens maintenant. Marco doit voir s’il veut faire quelque chose du temps qu’il lui reste à Francfort, il peut rester et garder sa famille proche de lui, ou partir découvrir d’autres horizons. Il n’y a pas de mauvais chemin, ce sera en fonction de ses attentes, de ses envies. Marco continuera de surveiller ses idiots préférés, il sera juste un peu plus loin.

Il a essayé de prétendre qu’il n’était pas en forme pour ne pas aller à la petite fête organisée par ses (désormais anciens) coéquipiers, mais sur le coup il a oublié qu’il essayait de discuter avec des intraitables des fêtes. Le fait est, Marco n’est pas à l’aise avec l’idée de fêter son départ, ça lui semble déplacé sans l’être, mais il ne dit rien alors qu’il enfile un costume avant de se lancer emporter par le rythme des plus jeunes. Il ne devrait pas se souvenir de la séance de tirs au but en demi-finale face à Gladbach, il ne devrait pas se souvenir du but de dernière minute de Mijat, il ne devrait pas se souvenir du but d’Alex en moins de trente secondes, mais tout lui revient sans qu’il ne le demande. Comme un déclic que sa retraite n’est pas ce qu’il souhaite réellement, mais c’est trop tard. Marco mord l’intérieur de sa bouche, il ne sait pas quoi dire à ses amis pour leur faire comprendre qu’il ne veut pas les quitter, qu’il ne veut pas partir comme ça. Peut-être que ses yeux lui piquent à cause des larmes qui y naissent, mais il ne fera qu’accuser la fatigue en attendant de trouver une solution pour bannir toute tristesse. Le problème reste que Jan n’est pas aveugle, et est même celui qui le connaît le mieux dans la pièce avec Timmy, déjà occupé avec Gonçalo.

Jan le connaît depuis qu’ils sont adolescents, alors forcément, essayer de lui cacher des choses est peine perdue, l’ancien gardien le connaît. Il le connaît trop pour ce qu’il essaye de montrer. Jan était le premier à réellement comprendre pour son cancer, après sa tumeur c’était normal qu’il comprenne, mais c’était comme si le blond était dans sa tête, comme s’il avait toujours su ce qu’il s’y passait. Alors l’éviter ce soir, Marco savait que c’était impossible (ça aurait pu être plus facile si Lukas avait été là évidemment). Et pourtant, Marco le laisse le prendre dans ses bras, Marco le laisse sentir ses larmes dans le coin de son cou, Marco le laisse voir ses faiblesses, parce que ce soir est leur dernière nuit en tant que coéquipiers. Le lendemain ils seront Jan et Marco, amis de longue date. Le lendemain, ils ne sont plus jamais joueurs.

Fin


End file.
